


When the kids are away

by negi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, does this count as daddy kink, mention of voyeurism, slight power play?, yes jaehyun is legal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negi/pseuds/negi
Summary: In which Johnny is a hot dad and Jaehyun triumphs over soccer moms.





	When the kids are away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cleonhart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleonhart/gifts).



> surprise! happy birthday, dia~ i am very fortunate to have met you and without our constant chats i probably would have gone insane alone in my room a long time ago. so please take this slightly belated gift and i hope it brings you some joy!
> 
> inspired by the ridiculous song that is Stacy's Mom.

At the sound of an obnoxiously shrill whistle, Jaehyun looks up from his phone just as a penalty is called against the opposing team, granting Mark a chance to score without anyone interfering. (Or something like that. Jaehyun really knows fuck all about soccer). Cheers erupt from all sides of the crowd when Mark kicks the ball right past the enemy goalie and pride swells in Jaehyun’s chest despite his bare minimum attention at any of these high schoolers running around a field on this sweltering Sunday afternoon.

“That’s my cousin!” he shouts, raising a fist in the air. “I changed his diapers!”

Parents sitting around him in the bleachers laugh while Mark’s whine of _“Hyuuuung”_ carries over across the track separating spectators from players. Jaehyun glances to his left and spies a particular parent a few rows down also cracking a smile at his comment. Unlike the man’s formal attire during weekday matches, he now wears jeans and a simple brown cardigan-- but damn, he still looks expensive and enticingly untouchable. Jaehyun would stare shamelessly longer, but an elbow jabs at his side.

“Keep it in your pants,” Jungwoo says softly. “There are kids here.”

Jaehyun rolls his eyes and sets his phone between his legs, leaning back against one hand and fanning himself with the collar of his T-shirt with the other. “Like I’d jump him here. These soccer moms would tear my head off.” As it is, a few giggling ladies have already made themselves comfortable a suspiciously close distance from the object of Jaehyun’s attention.

With all the snark unexpected from such a gentle appearance, Jungwoo scoffs. “I still can’t believe you,” he says. “Thirsting after a rich divorced dad? Could you get any more cliché?”

Jaehyun lets out a loud bark of a laugh. “Like you’re not fucking your professor.”

Jungwoo straightens his posture and tucks hair behind his ear with an indignant raise of his chin. “Doyoungie had me switched to a different music theory class. It’s all above the table.”

“Whatever,” Jaehyun snorts. His eyes roam back to the dad watching the utterly boring game with earnest interest, like he does every single time, and Jaehyun is too young to really care about kids but that doesn’t stop such an honest display of paternal dedication from feeding into his desires. “He’s definitely gonna be mine.”  
  
  
  
  
The game concludes 3-1 in their favor, but before Jaehyun can use the victory as an excuse to talk to his hot dad, a gaggle of moms beat him to it.

“Donghyuck did so well today, Johnny,” one of them gushes. Her friend nods in agreement and slyly sneaks a pat onto Johnny’s shoulder.

“Don’t you think he’d make a great captain next year?” another suggests, batting her eyelashes.

Johnny laughs good-naturedly. “Thank you very much, Ms. Choi, but Hyuck already has so much on his plate, what with theater and vocal lessons on top of soccer. Although, he tells me that Mark is looking like a potential captain choice.”

“Yes,” Jaehyun says abruptly, nearly stumbling over his own feet as he slides into the conversation. He squares his shoulders and pastes a sweet smile on his face. “My cousin is a very good leader. He and Donghyuck are best friends, too.”

Johnny looks down at Jaehyun, amused. Up close there are barely-visible laugh lines framing the corners of his mouth but they only add to his mature aura, as do the occasional strands of grey peppered into his wavy locks. His expression towards Jaehyun is always different than the one he gives other parents, and Jungwoo calls him delusional but Jaehyun has half a mind to believe that Johnny really could be interested in more than just after-practice small talk. Something about way he stares.

“Dad, dad!” Donghyuck calls, running over to the fence on the edge of the track and waving in their direction. “Did you see my awesome pass to Mark for that last goal?”

Johnny immediately turns away from Jaehyun and beams at his son. “I did!” he says back, cupping his mouth to amplify his voice. “Don’t forget to cool down, okay? We’ll get ice cream on the way home.”

Donghyuck cheers and - thank god, that little angel - relays the plan to Mark as they stretch out their hamstrings. Jaehyun inches away while Johnny is distracted by moms and grabs hold of Jungwoo.

“Don’t wait for me,” he says. “I’ve got a date.”

Jungwoo looks unconvinced.

“Okay, the boys have a date,” Jaehyun amends. “An ice cream date. Hyuck just invited Mark along and Johnny’s too nice not to ask me to join them. What do you think I should do-- chocolate sauce on the lip? Tie a cherry stem with my tongue? I’m not above spilling ice cream on myself so he’ll help me wipe it up.”

“Oh my god,” Jungwoo says. “You’re so fucking hopeless.” He shrugs Jaehyun’s grip from his arm and takes his time fixing his windblown hair and adjusting his denim jacket. “Obviously you lick whipped cream off your mouth.”

 

The one (1) issue with Johnny is that he’s hopelessly devoted to being a dad, first and foremost. Which is fine, except for when it causes him to pay endless attention to Donghyuck and Mark’s excited babbling rather than to Jaehyun, who is saving his maraschino cherry for the right moment while his vanilla ice cream steadily melts in his waffle cone.

Somewhere during Donghyuck’s long-winded explanation of what this year’s big musical performance will be, Jaehyun feels cold droplets fall onto his hand and he curses under his breath at the sticky substance beginning to flow down his wrist. He breaks away from pretending to listen to the teens and raises his cone so he can lick the ice cream trails from his skin. Once most of the mess is gone he reaches forward to grab a napkin and catches Johnny watching him from across the table. The moment only lasts a second and then Johnny is being a dad again, pushing the napkin pile closer to Jaehyun with a courteous smile, but a spark of potential flashes through Jaehyun’s mind.  
  
  
  
  
Fundraising time rolls around and, as usual, Mark’s parents often get too held up at work to promise themselves to events. Jaehyun is the easiest backup option - has been ever since his family moved right next door to his cousin’s - and seeing as he ended up attending a university within bus ride distance from home, he still gets coerced into tagging along to charity auctions and bake sales by Mark’s stupidly effective pouty face. Jaehyun likes to groan and grumble for the sake of his insanely cool reputation, but honestly he doesn’t mind spending time with the kid. Also, Johnny is the one celebrity-status CEO who is extremely passionate about being there in person for his son.

“Did you make these tartelettes yourself?” Ms. Choi asks, covering her mouth as she chews and acting just a little too impressed by the tiny fruit desserts.

“I’m honored that you think I can cook,” Johnny says with a cordial laugh. “Sadly, no. They're store-bought from my favorite bakery. When strawberries are in season they’re Hyuck’s favorite, so I thought they’d be a nice addition to your famous lemon squares.”

The moms all coo in unison, and coupled with the way they’re surrounding him, they bear an uncanny resemblance to a flock of buzzards waiting to go in for the kill. Jaehyun does love to ruffle feathers.

“Excuse me, ladies,” he says loudly, showing off his dimpled smile. He and Mark make their way to the bake sale table and he sets down a platter of snickerdoodles right next to Johnny’s perfectly organized display.

“Those smell delicious, Jaehyun,” Johnny says, and Jaehyun tingles when Johnny’s attention diverts away from the mothers to settle on him.

“My personal recipe,” Jaehyun says. He holds up a cookie near Johnny’s face. “Taste?” He parts his lips, miming the action of opening his mouth, and shifts his weight to one hip.

Johnny looks just past the cookie at Jaehyun’s pink tongue. “I could go for a taste,” he says. He bites into the sugary treat and holds a hand beneath Jaehyun’s to catch falling crumbs. “Oh,” he says, pleased, “that’s lovely.”

Jaehyun preens, satisfied, as he watches Johnny’s throat move in a swallow. He brings the rest of the cookie to his own lips and places it on his tongue, slowly slipping it into his mouth. He hadn’t expected Johnny to blatantly continue watching him chew, but that doesn’t stop him from popping a finger into his mouth and licking cinnamon from its length for show. To his surprise, Johnny spares him a glance up and down before greeting another mom who just arrived with freshly baked apple pies.

“Huh,” Jaehyun says.  
  
  
  
  
Summer break approaches, and with it comes longer weekday practices. Jaehyun doesn’t take Mark to all of them because not even a fantasy dick appointment can outweigh hanging with his friends _all_ the time, but one day when he does show up to the grassy field behind the school, he’s met with arms - Johnny’s arms, specifically - and holy shit, why would he hide those under dress shirts and cardigans? Jaehyun is well-built himself, but he’s certainly not a _dad_ who really shouldn’t deprive hormonal young adults from dreaming about being held down by those guns.

“Good afternoon,” Johnny greets as Mark sprints away from Jaehyun to join Donghyuck at the Gatorade station. “It’s hot today, isn’t it?”

“Oh, yeah,” Jaehyun says, as if he hadn’t immediately honed in on the beads of sweat rolling down Johnny’s neck and dipping into the cut of his tank top.

“I almost turned down the coach when he asked me to watch the boys, but I should take advantage of the outdoors whenever I can,” Johnny says with a smile.

Jaehyun feels the gears in his head turning. “You’re babysitting?” he asks. “How come?”

Johnny seems to like Jaehyun’s phrasing. “He had to take care of something in the office. It seemed urgent and Hyuck really wanted me to stay.” He turns to remind the team to stretch before their routine drills then looks back at Jaehyun again. “If you’re free, would you stay as well? It would give me some peace of mind to have another set of hands on board.”

Jaehyun literally, physically cannot say no. “I’m sure my hands will please you,” he says, innocently enough to anyone else but Johnny is quite a sharp man.

“I thought you’d say that,” Johnny mentions, but before Jaehyun can think of another innuendo, Johnny is heading over to the team and starting practice.

Like clockwork when dealing with highly active teenage boys, one of them ends up scraping a knee and needing basic first aid. Jaehyun sits him on a bench to wash out his cut and patch him up, then the kid is sprinting back to his teammates.

“It wasn’t deep, but it must hurt,” Jaehyun remarks when Johnny comes over to him. “I remember being that full of energy. Must be nice.”

Johnny laughs. “You’re still young,” he says.

“I’m 21,” Jaehyun stresses.

“Are you, now,” Johnny says. He begins to give Jaehyun elevator eyes again but soon pauses when he reaches Jaehyun’s torso. “Oh no, your shirt…”

Jaehyun looks down and sees some blood staining the white fabric along with dirt and - is that a fly? He grimaces and shoos the bug away.

“I’ll go see if there are extras in the locker room,” Johnny offers, but Jaehyun spies an opportunity.

“Nah, that’s okay,” he says. He grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it up over his head in one swift motion, making sure to move his body so his muscles ripple beneath his sweat-shined skin. Once bare, he runs a hand through his disheveled hair and looks up at Johnny coyly.

Johnny eyes the body that Jaehyun’s worked so hard to cultivate and crosses his arms, as if stopping himself from doing-- exactly what, Jaehyun doesn’t know. But he does know that he’d do just about anything right then and there if Johnny told him to.

“21, you say?” Johnny asks.

“21,” Jaehyun repeats.  
  
  
  
  
As soon as Mark informs Jaehyun about a weekend retreat to some mountain meant for team bonding, Jaehyun knows this is the chance he’d been needing. Johnny appears untouchable, yes, but Johnny is also human - a human interested in men, as Jungwoo was even able to decipher despite barely paying him any mind - who clearly has no aversions to sex, seeing as he produced Donghyuck at one point. And Jaehyun is not, in Jungwoo’s words, “blinded by daddy dick”-- he knows what he saw. He knows Johnny has considered it. So once Mark and Donghyuck and the rest of the soccer team are long gone, he washes up, puts on his favorite jeans, and calls an Uber.

He arrives at Johnny’s home around 9, just after dinner but not too late that he might be turned away without at least a polite invite for tea, and no matter how many times he’s been there for Mark’s sake, he still can’t get used to the grand living arrangements. The three story house exudes wealth and prestige and hints at a fine eye for detail with gold accents placed around the building and topiaries lining the walkway to the entrance. It’s definitely not a place where Jaehyun belongs, and that makes him want to claim his spot in it even more.

“Jaehyun?” Johnny says when he answers the door. “This is… a surprise.”

Jaehyun doesn’t miss the attention his outfit rightfully gets: His black jeans are ripped and tight and his soft pink hoodie is cropped to show the perfect sliver of skin. Also, he has a feeling that Johnny isn’t entirely surprised. “Hey,” he says back, fiddling with his long sleeves and tilting his head just enough that hair flops into his boyish face. “You busy?”

“No,” Johnny says. He smiles and steps aside, motioning for Jaehyun to come in. “Please.”

Jaehyun leaves his shoes by the door and follows Johnny into the living room, where he’s urged to sit on a lovely red leather sofa. The color goes perfectly with Jaehyun’s clothes, but with any luck, he won’t be in them for long.

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Johnny asks, sitting across from Jaehyun in an armchair.

“Oh, you know…” Jaehyun sighs wistfully, crossing his legs and leaning his weight to one side. “The boys are away for the _whole weekend_ and it gets pretty lonely without them, don’t you think? And you’re so close to Hyuck… I just thought I’d drop by and see how you’re holding up.”

Johnny smiles. “How nice of you. Honestly, it’s a little strange being alone for so long.”

Jaehyun raises an eyebrow. “You’re all alone in this big house?”

“The cleaning staff comes during the week so yes, I’m afraid it’s just me for the weekend,” Johnny says, but he doesn’t sound all that disappointed. Then he gives Jaehyun that look again. “Well, now you’re here too.”

“I am,” Jaehyun says. “You know, if you wanted to _talk_ or anything.”

Johnny claps his hands. “How about some wine?” he offers, filling the role of host. He stands and retreats to a wine cabinet in the kitchen and Jaehyun takes the time to breathe through his heart palpitations, though he practically swoons at the sight of Johnny holding a bottle of red in one hand and two sparkling glasses in another.

“Do you drink?” Johnny asks.

Jaehyun brushes his bangs aside casually. “I’m very good at it,” he says. “I can tolerate a lot of things.”

“I’m sure you can,” Johnny remarks nonchalantly as he pops the cork out and pours. “You seem like the eager to please type.”

Jaehyun takes the glass offered to him and holds it to his lips. “I’m good at that too.”

Johnny swirls his wine. He just keeps _looking_ , and Jaehyun knows he’s attractive but he needs more than eyes on him. Johnny takes his time smelling the wine and taking small sips, and Jaehyun feels an odd mix of frustration and excitement at being held back on a leash.

“So,” Jaehyun says after downing half his own glass, fishing for confirmation. “The moms seem to like you a lot. I’m surprised none of them showed up before me.”

There’s a glint in Johnny’s eyes that tells Jaehyun that he knows exactly what he’s up to. “Yes, they’re very friendly,” he hums, “but overwhelming. Is it odd that I feel more comfortable chatting with a boy half my age?”

Jaehyun shifts in his seat, Johnny’s casual mention of their power dynamics making him restless. “That depends,” he says. “What are your intentions?”

Johnny laughs into his glass as he drinks. “I imagine he already knows.”

As much as he wants to believe that this cordial flirting is going somewhere, everything is moving much too slowly for Jaehyun’s gameplan. Jaehyun wonders if he’s doing something wrong. There’s no mistaking how often he catches Johnny’s gaze lingering, but for all he knows, Johnny could only care when they’re surrounded by others and the risk of being discovered is high. Perhaps Johnny’s the type to enjoy the chase without caring enough to follow through. Hell, maybe Johnny already has his pick of cute and willing interns at his lavish office and Jaehyun is just a little piece of eye candy that satiates his hunger after work hours. Not that Jaehyun would mind being an evening bootycall, though.

Johnny’s eyes freely roam Jaehyun’s form as they sit facing each other and he refills his glass without saying a damn thing.

Then Jaehyun realizes that Johnny’s toying with him. It didn’t make sense for Johnny to treat this perfect opportunity as a simple social visit, not after all the tension Jaehyun knows they’ve both felt, and now it all makes sense. Johnny is a powerful man used to people offering themselves up for him and not the other way around, and, well-- Jaehyun can do that.

With an impatience that gives away his age, Jaehyun puts his glass down on the lacquered coffee table and strides towards Johnny with purpose, sitting himself right in his lap and pressing his strong thighs against his hips. He rests his arms over Johnny’s shoulders and pouts.

“Oh?” Johnny hums, bringing a thumb up to brush against Jaehyun’s protruding lip. “Was the couch not to your liking?”

“It’s not what I came here to sit on, no,” Jaehyun mutters, wiggling slightly.

Johnny tosses his head back in a laugh and Jaehyun sees his cool, calm, and collected facade flicker. When Johnny looks at him again, there’s mirth and clear interest in his eyes. He presses his thumb harder against Jaehyun’s mouth until Jaehyun opens and licks against the digit. Johnny moves his thumb slowly, making Jaehyun work to keep it in his mouth, but soon Jaehyun moans quietly in annoyance and Johnny placates him by holding still and letting Jaehyun suck against his fingers one by one, tongue pressing into crevices of his hand and spit coating his skin.

“If you’re hungry, I can bring something out,” Johnny teases.

Jaehyun drags his tongue slowly up Johnny’s middle finger. “I spent so much time _freshening up_ ,” he says. “It would be a shame for all that work to go to waste.”

Johnny tenses at that, moving his hand to grip Jaehyun by the chin. Jaehyun stares at him through purposely heavy lids and licks enticingly at his slick lips. Then Johnny begins to pull away and settle back into his string along state, and Jaehyun refuses to keep playing. He sits back enough to grip Johnny’s shoulders with one hand and pushes his glass of wine onto the cream colored carpet.

“Oh my,” Johnny sighs, looking down at the deep red seeping into the floor. “What a mess.”

“You have maids,” Jaehyun murmures before yanking Johnny forward into a kiss, deep and desperate and pleading. Johnny, ultimately unbothered by the stain as Jaehyun suspected, is now free to hold Jaehyun by the revealed skin of his waist and kiss him back, taste of sweet alcohol mingling on their breaths. Jaehyun slinks his arms around Johnny’s shoulders once again and moans as he presses in close to Johnny’s body, chest to chest and hips rolling in Johnny’s lap.

Johnny sighs against Jaehyun’s lips and forces the kiss deeper, pushing and prodding with his tongue until Jaehyun is panting on every intake and drool drips over his chin. “You,” he growls from low in his throat, “have been very hard to resist.”

Jaehyun shivers and manages to break away from the kiss to mouth along Johnny’s jaw. “You should have taken me,” he breathes. “I wanted to get on my knees for you so bad.” He moves down to Johnny’s neck and sucks. “I thought about you every day-- touched myself and pretended it was you inside me.” He can feel the vibrations of Johnny’s groan against his lips.

“Naughty boy,” Johnny laughs breathlessly, running a hand through Jaehyun’s soft hair and fisting strands in a tight hold, needy grunt escaping Jaehyun’s throat. Johnny pulls his head back and kisses him rough and hard, shoving his tongue into Jaehyun’s mouth and barely letting him breathe until his eyes are watering and his hands are clawing at Johnny’s nice shirt. When he breaks the kiss, Jaehyun sucks in a large gasp of air.

“I’m gonna take you upstairs, baby,” Johnny says, voice smooth but full of intent.

Jaehyun nods.

“Are you ready?”

Jaehyun nods again, moaning.

Johnny reaches behind Jaehyun and slaps his ass - not hard enough to sting, just to command - and Jaehyun’s eyelids flutter. He slides off of Johnny onto unsteady legs and Johnny’s eyes trail over him once again, so he runs one hand through his hair, stretching his muscles taut, and strokes up his stomach with the other, pushing the cut hem of his sweatshirt and revealing more skin. Johnny stands and Jaehyun swallows at his height.

“Come,” Johnny says. He takes Jaehyun’s hand and leads him up a grand staircase whose intricate wooden carvings Jaehyun couldn’t give two shits about as he stares at the fine hairs on the back of Johnny’s neck. They reach a master bedroom and this-- this, Jaehyun cares about. A large bed sits in the center of a far wall illuminated by the night glow coming from a wall-length window left completely uncovered, regal curtains tied to one side. Johnny makes no attempt to close them as he brings Jaehyun in for another kiss and falls with him into bed.

Jaehyun whines at the feeling of cool silk sheets touching his exposed skin as Johnny presses him against the mattress, suddenly desperate to feel the sensation on his entire body. He arches into Johnny’s touch when rough hands rub under his sweater and thumbs press against his nipples. Johnny toys with the perky nubs relentlessly, swirling the pads of his fingers over them and pinching them and swallowing all of Jaehyun’s tiny whimpers.

“Are you sensitive?” Johnny asks before pressing his tongue to Jaehyun’s.

Jaehyun can only nod and squirm beneath him.

“What a good boy,” Johnny hums. He pushes Jaehyun’s sweater up to his neck and moves his mouth to one of his nipples, working it between his lips with loud sucks. He brings his other arm down to wrap around Jaehyun’s waist, holding him close as he plays with one nipple and then the other, and back again.

“Johnny,” Jaehyun gasps, fingers coming to tangle in Johnny’s hair. “Please-- touch me.”

Johnny cocks an eyebrow. “Speaking informally?” he asks, biting lightly at a nipple and immediately soothing it with a kiss when Jaehyun yelps. “A bit of a brat, are we?”

Jaehyun huffs but it’s true, he can become insufferable when needy.

“Alright, then,” Johnny says. He slinks down Jaehyun’s body and tugs his jeans to his thighs, then sits back on his knees and unzips his own pants. “Make that mouth useful.”

Jaehyun doesn’t need to be told twice. He lurches forward onto his elbows, ass in the air, and pulls Johnny’s cock from his underwear with a lick of his lips, taking the sight in for only a moment before opening wide. He swirls his tongue around the tip, getting his first real taste of Johnny, then wraps his lips around the head in a hum of appreciation. With a loud slurp, he sinks down until pubes tickle his nose then comes up again slowly, tongue dragging along the underside of Johnny’s cock.

Johnny moans above him, a breath of a sound, and yanks Jaehyun’s sweater so it bunches at his shoulders and shows off the delicious curve of his back. As Jaehyun grows accustomed to Johnny’s size and begins to suck him off deeper and faster, Johnny holds Jaehyun by the hair and thrusts his hips forward shallowly, fucking into his hot, wet mouth at an even pace. Jaehyun tries to swallow all the spit and precum along Johnny’s dick with the motions, but excess still builds at the corners of his lips and spills over onto his skin, pearly white and flushing an exerted pink.

Jaehyun is so distracted by Johnny’s dick in his mouth that he doesn’t notice what Johnny’s doing until he feels cool, slimy fingers rubbing at his entrance and he gasps, nearly choking on the cockhead edging into his throat. A lubed digit prods at his hole and begins to inch in slowly while another is just able to reach far enough to press against his perineum, sending butterflies of anticipation through Jaehyun’s body. He does his best to stay focused on blowing Johnny while Johnny works his first finger knuckle-deep into him, giving it a few experimental pumps before nudging another tip inside.

“Fucking gorgeous,” Johnny murmurs, and Jaehyun arches lower to give him an even better view of his muscled back and Johnny’s fingers opening him up. Johnny fucks Jaehyun with two fingers for a while and Jaehyun thinks he can last like this, but then Johnny pushes a third finger inside him and pumps in and out with strong curved motions that brush against his prostate on every thrust and Jaehyun moans loudly around Johnny’s cock, tensing at the sudden pleasure.

“Johnny--” he gasps, pulling back enough to speak, trail of precum sticking to his lips. His head falls and he pushes back against Johnny’s knuckles. _“Fuck.”_ It’s as if Johnny were his longtime partner, knowing exactly where to touch to make Jaehyun shake on his knees.

Johnny smiles. “Good?” he asks, not sounding nearly as rattled as other recipients of Jaehyun’s blowjobs, but Jaehyun doesn’t have the ability to feel insulted as Johnny shoves his fingers in as far as they’ll go and massages incessantly at his prostate.

Jaehyun lets out a broken cry and clenches his fingers into Johnny’s thighs, shoulders tensing on either side of his red ears. Johnny stills his fingers and lets Jaehyun catch his breath but then he’s at it again, rubbing at the spot that makes Jaehyun’s entire body feel like jelly and all Jaehyun can do is moan, Johnny’s cock resting hot and heavy against his cheek. Johnny finally works in a fourth finger and Jaehyun _keens._

“Are you ready?” Johnny asks, caring voice contradicting his relentless fingers.

Jaehyun nods quickly, mouth hanging uselessly open in winded gasps, precum smearing on his face.

Johnny removes his fingers, making Jaehyun’s eyelids flutter, then he pulls Jaehyun up by the chin and kisses him slowly. “Clothes off, baby boy.”

Jaehyun quickly pulls his sweater off and throws it aside, but he fumbles with his pants until Johnny helps him shuck those off as well. Then Jaehyun stares, dazed, as Johnny steps out of his own pants and carefully undoes the buttons on his shirt one by one, teasing larger and larger slivers of skin until he’s shrugging the shirt onto the floor and his naked form makes Jaehyun’s neglected cock twitch. Johnny notices and laughs while pushing Jaehyun back against elegant down pillows. He suddenly jerks Jaehyun off and bites at his neck and Jaehyun grabs desperately at his back with a shocked cry as pain and pleasure mix throughout his body. Soon Johnny pulls away to admire the growing red blotches against Jaehyun’s pale skin before folding Jaehyun’s thighs against his chest and waiting for Jaehyun’s lethargic brain to catch up. Once Jaehyun’s hands are securely holding his legs back, Johnny leans in and thrusts his tongue into Jaehyun’s hole, prodding and slurping around his sensitive rim and making Jaehyun’s toes curl.

“Oh god,” Jaehyun gasps, head falling back. “Oh god, oh _fuck._ ”

Johnny eats him out with practiced assurance, eyelashes fanning beautifully over his cheeks as he watches Jaehyun’s dick react in jolts to the stimulation. He slips two fingers inside next to his tongue and Jaehyun mewls loudly, drowning out Johnny’s swallows and hums and the wet noises of lube and spit. Johnny briefly removes his fingers to hold Jaehyun’s cheeks wide open and tongues at his hole for minutes, thrusting inside until Jaehyun is a whimpering mess then toying with the puckered entrance until Jaehyun presses his thighs against Johnny’s head begging for more. Finally, when Johnny’s working three fingers inside Jaehyun and mouthing at his perineum, Jaehyun breaks.

“Fuck me, please,” Jaehyun begs, upper body squirming. “I need your cock in me-- please, please, _please._ ”

Johnny smiles against Jaehyun’s ass and gives him one more loud suck before sitting up and wiping his mouth on his forearm. He fishes a condom from a bedside table and watches Jaehyun as he puts it on. “Get on your side,” he says, and Jaehyun begins to turn, but Johnny stops him with a firm hand on his hip and adds, “Your other side.”

Jaehyun swallows. Johnny wants to fuck him facing the window, baring it all to anyone with a tall enough viewpoint, and the thought drives him crazy. He turns correctly and lets Johnny lift his leg up to work himself inside. As Johnny pushes in, Jaehyun leans his head back against Johnny’s chest and whines for his whole breath out. Johnny doesn’t stop until he’s fully buried in Jaehyun’s ass and then he waits, peppering kisses to Jaehyun’s head until Jaehyun takes hold of Johnny’s waist and urges him impossibly closer.

Johnny’s hips smack against Jaehyun’s ass, starting off at a pace that has Jaehyun moaning loudly and grappling at the slippery sheets. Johnny fucks into him with smooth and strong strokes at an angle that already has his head spinning with each pass over his prostate. The pleasure tingling through Jaehyun’s body is familiar but the way it hits him is new-- it’s an overwhelmingly confident sensation brought on by maturity and years of experience and Jaehyun has no idea how he’s supposed to go back to fucking college boys after this.

“Oh, fuck,” Jaehyun whimpers, arching and squirming in Johnny’s hold, body unsure how to process how good it’s feeling. “Oh-- _oh,_ oh god.”

Johnny grips Jaehyun’s creamy thigh even harder and shifts so Jaehyun is nearly lying on top of him, legs spread wide and body on full display, dick bouncing against his abdomen on each thrust. He sucks hard at the junction of Jaehyun’s shoulder and manages to slide his free hand up Jaehyun’s torso to toy with a nipple again. Jaehyun can’t even think clearly, craving touch but not making any move to jerk himself off as Johnny switches between rough fucking and rocking dizzyingly slow into his ass.

He must sound as disoriented as he feels, because soon Johnny asks him, “Can you sit up, baby? Can you hold yourself up?”

Jaehyun nods quickly because he’ll do anything if it means Johnny will keep fucking him like this.

Johnny slows his pace to give Jaehyun a chance to come down before pulling out and moving over on the bed to lie fully on his back. He puts a hand to Jaehyun’s waist and guides him carefully into his lap. Jaehyun does as he’s told wonderfully, crouching over Johnny’s dick and lining it up with his entrance. With a few quick strokes and a second to find the right angle, Jaehyun sinks down until his knees are at his chest and he’s fully seated on Johnny’s cock. He holds himself up against Johnny’s abdomen and moans at feeling full again, then moans louder when he starts lifting himself up and sinking back down.

“You’re so fucking good,” Johnny breathes, running his hands over Jaehyun’s ass and staring at his blissful expression. “God, you’re hot.”

Jaehyun bites his lip at the praises and quickens his pace, bouncing enthusiastically in Johnny’s lap and jerking his hips forward intermittently when Johnny bottoms out inside him. His mouth stays open, moans coming out every time he feels Johnny push deliciously into him, as he fights through the burn in his thighs and the sweat dripping down the backs of his legs.

Then, without warning, Johnny anchors his feet on the mattress, tightens his grip on Jaehyun’s ass, and _thrusts._ Jaehyun cries out and lurches forward, but Johnny’s hold keeps him steady. His hands slip against Johnny’s stomach and he just manages to catch himself on the bed on either side of Johnny’s head as Johnny fucks up into him at angles that have moans ripping from his throat. Jaehyun’s legs give out quickly and he drops his knees to Johnny’s sides, the sound of skin slapping against skin deafening as he sinks all his weight down into Johnny’s lap.

Johnny tilts his head back against a pillow and doesn’t let up his pace. “Fuck,” he groans, eyebrows furrowing. “That’s my boy…”

Jaehyun lets out an absolutely wrecked whine and leans in, pressing his lips messily to Johnny’s throat until Johnny rights his head and leads him in a heated, sloppy kiss. One of Johnny’s hands comes up to tangle in Jaehyun’s hair and hold him close as they share moan after moan in between breathless clashes of tongues and teeth.

“I’m--” Jaehyun gasps out as Johnny sucks on his lower lip. “Johnny-- Johnny, fuck.”

Johnny hums and gives Jaehyun one more kiss before murmuring, “Are you gonna come for me, babe?”

 _“Yes,”_ Jaehyun whines - nearly sobs - when Johnny punctuates his question by gripping Jaehyun’s hips with both hands and holding him down firmly, cutting off any stimulation and staying buried inside him pressed against his prostate. Jaehyun manages to lift himself and leans back enough to grip Johnny’s raised thighs, giving Johnny a perfect view of his cock, red and leaking onto his stomach.

Johnny’s breath hitches at the sight and he licks at his lips hungrily. “Go on,” he says, rolling his hips slowly and grinding into Jaehyun, making Jaehyun’s eyelids flutter. He resumes his thrusts and watches as Jaehyun slides onto his cock over and over again, hair sticking to his flushed face and fingers pressing into Johnny’s skin.

Jaehyun brings a shaky hand to his dick and grips the base, rubbing a thumb along his shaft for a moment before giving a few pumps, torn between lasting longer and granting himself sweet release. Johnny might as well have made the decision for him, jerking his hips up to pound at Jaehyun’s prostate, and Jaehyun can’t resist anymore. He fists his cock and palms at the head, hand slipping easily against drips of precum, and the overwhelming stimulation from both ends makes his toes curl and his body stiffen.

“So pretty,” Johnny breathes, keeping his head up to stare at Jaehyun pleasuring himself.

Jaehyun’s head lolls to one side as he tries to keep up with Johnny’s thrusts by rolling his hips forward, muscles in his torso straining. Tingles build in his stomach and spread like fire through his veins, and his heart feels both like it’s running a mile a minute and slowing to a deadly stop. His mouth hangs open in silent moans and he’s so close - can feel himself reaching the edge, Johnny’s name on the tip of his tongue--

“Show Daddy how beautiful you are when you come.”

Jaehyun’s eyes widen in shock and he shudders violently as he comes, spilling across his knuckles and onto Johnny’s stomach with a choked cry. Johnny slows to a gentler pace as Jaehyun rides out his orgasm and massages soothing circles into Jaehyun’s hips to keep him grounded. Once the high passes, Jaehyun slouches against Johnny’s chest and seeks out his lips for lazy, languid kisses.

“I’m gonna fuck you a bit longer, okay?” Johnny mutters into Jaehyun’s mouth. As soon as Jaehyun nods, Johnny snaps his hips again and chases his own release, swallowing Jaehyun’s overstimulated gasps and whimpers with his own deep moans. He grinds his hips against Jaehyun’s ass, red from smacking down on Johnny’s pelvis, and breaks the kiss to tilt his head back in pleasure. With a few more calculated thrusts, he comes into his condom, dick twitching inside Jaehyun and making him hum contentedly. Jaehyun chases his mouth and presses kisses to the corner of his lips as he slows his hips to a halt.

They stay huddled together while catching their breaths until the body heat becomes too stifling and Jaehyun pulls off of Johnny with a sigh, collapsing onto the sheets beside him. Their exerted panting is loud in the still room. Finally, Johnny turns on his side and pulls Jaehyun in for a kiss, slow and sweet and patient.

“Good?” he asks again, running a gentle hand over Jaehyun’s body.

“Mm,” Jaehyun says.

“How’s your body?” Johnny asks, bringing his hand up to brush Jaehyun’s sweaty bangs from his face.

“Fucking amazing,” Jaehyun snorts. He pouts when Johnny crawls out of bed, curling in on himself at the loss of company, but the view of a naked moonlit Johnny isn’t too bad of a tradeoff. He watches lethargically as Johnny enters a master bath connected to the room that he hadn’t noticed before, then smiles softly when Johnny returns moments later sans-condom with a warm towel. He stretches out happily on the bed while Johnny cleans him up.

“Cute,” Johnny grins. He retreats to the bathroom once more to discard the towel then _finally_ returns to bed and lets Jaehyun settle in next to him underneath those gorgeous silk sheets. He pecks Jaehyun’s cheek then whispers, “Your expression before you came was cute, too.”

“That was--” Jaehyun stutters. “I didn’t think-- Uh.”

Johnny laughs a bit sheepishly as he runs a hand through his tangled hair. “I might have overheard you speaking with your friend before - the quiet one? - about how you think I’m a hot dad,” he admits. “I took a chance. Was it strange?”

“No,” Jaehyun says quickly, face burning red. “It… It was fine.” He steals a glance at Johnny and feels excitement wash over him at the look in his eyes - thinking, considering, planning. Taking this information in for next time. “I don’t have a ride home,” he mentions, tracing shapes onto Johnny’s chest.

Johnny smiles and slides his arm beneath Jaehyun’s body, shifting so Jaehyun’s head rests on his shoulder. “You’re staying here tonight,” he says. “All weekend, in fact.”

Jaehyun bites his lip, pleased. He recalls that Jungwoo is stuck babysitting this weekend and grins triumphantly to himself. That pretty bitch can eat his heart out.

**Author's Note:**

> hey google why do i still struggle with sex scenes... my "pwp" fics have too much buildup/backstory because i try to avoid the smut as long as possible asldkfjd. i also haven't written johnjae before so i really set myself up for a hard time, no pun intended! i hope it was satisfactory ><
> 
>   
> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 
> 
>   
> P.S. i had a [Revelation](https://twitter.com/negibun/status/1078336461097918464?s=19)  
> \+ what happens the rest of the weekend? [x](https://curiouscat.me/negibun/post/768757367)
> 
> check out this lovely edit by [10softbot](https://twitter.com/10softbot/status/1091566683582533632)!  
> and [this one](https://www.instagram.com/p/B0hbu_YHej8/) by [taeyongseo](http://twitter.com/taeyongseo)!


End file.
